Youkai
by Apple from Mars
Summary: I never wanted to be one of them. I never wanted this... (**Daiken**)


Youkai  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi  
  
Pairings: Daiken  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I will not cry. I told myself I would not cry, and I am not about to break that promise. Crying never helped anyone. It doesn't do anything except hurt people. And I do enough of that already.  
  
I remember when what I really was dawned on me. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror for an hour. Just looking, searching for something to grasp onto. Something solid that I can keep a hold on so I am not swept away in the rush. I remember that I told the other Chosen Children some lie about looking perfect. But it is still just a lie. Nothing more, and nothing less than a simple lie.  
  
Someday I will tell them. I've been trying to imagine their reactions.  
  
Miyako. She would freak out at first, although I think in the end she would accept it. It might take some time though. No offense, but she isn't the most understanding person in the world.  
  
Iori. I'm pretty sure he'd be too shocked to think straight. He'd take the logical side of things. Force me to prove what I am before he'd believe it. Stubborn little kid.  
  
Koushiro. Like Iori, he'll want proof and facts before he'll make any decision. Knowledge is power, as they say.  
  
Mimi. I highly doubt she'll take the news calmly. I don't know her very well, but I just have trouble picturing her listening to me quietly while sitting on the couch. Not happening.  
  
Takeru. I honestly don't know how he'd take it. Part of me thinks he'd react badly, and part of me says he'd remain neutral. Somehow I can't picture him getting overly upset.  
  
Hikari. I know she won't take the news well. After all, she is the child of light. Oh yeah, definitely not a good reaction there. In the end I think she won't mind, but things probably won't be the same as before.  
  
Yamato. I'm pretty sure he'll take it the same way as Hikari. Not very well. Nothing against him, but he's not exactly the most understanding person in the world.  
  
Sora. I actually think she'll take it better than most. Sora isn't the type to totally freak out on a person. I have a feeling she'll remain neutral on the whole thing.  
  
Taichi. Oh boy. I hate to say it, but my idol is not going to be happy with me. He's not the most accepting person in the world either, but I'm guessing he'll get over it eventually.  
  
Ken. What ever the other Chosen Children think, I'll be able to live with it as long as Ken accepts me. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't. I don't even want to think about it.  
  
I wish I was normal. I can deal with having a crush on my best friend. My MALE best friend, I should add. But really, I'm fine with that. I don't care. I just want to be normal. I never asked to be one you know. I never asked to be so different from everyone that I couldn't make friends at first; because I was afraid I would hurt them.  
  
There is a reason I will not cry. It was one of the first things Jun taught me. She's really not that bad, Jun. Everyone always thinks she's some brainless ditz, but she's actually not bad, most of the time. She takes me with her most times.  
  
Jun wasn't always like that, you know. She use to be nice all the time. But after Kagi died, part of her died too. I guess that's what comes from being a twin. If I ever find who did that to Kagi and Hoshi, I swear they will pay. My brothers never asked to be one's either. And look at what happened to them. I never even met Hoshi. I don't think I was born when he got captured. If I was I was too young to remember anything. And I only have vague memories of Kagi anyway.  
  
It's almost the full moon. I hate the moon. Someday I'm going to blast it out of the sky. The werewolves can thank me for it later.  
  
Honestly though. There is a reason I have a moon chart on my wall. There's a reason I know exactly what day the full moon is, and at what exact time the full moon ends. It's something you don't forget easily.  
  
Some days I like to sit out on the roof. We're not suppose to go up their, but the janitor never locks the stairs up there, and no one goes up there, so it's a nice place to think. It's ironic really. We can not live in the moon or the sun. The moon is our guilt. Our hateful side. The sun is our destruction. The thing that can harm us.  
  
Maybe someday our kind will not be greeted with death. I don't want to be one you know. The screams continue to haunt me. They will do so until the day I die. I believe that guilt is the worst punishment in the world. I suppose that's why I was willing to forgive Ken so easily. No one should have to cry so much.  
  
Crying. It only makes the cravings stronger. You see, that is the reason I will never cry. Our tears would give us away. Our tears drain us of what we had to kill to receive.  
  
Our tears our blood. The blood we gathered with our fangs. The fangs we gain ever full moon so that we can hunt.  
  
I never wanted to be one of them.  
  
I never wanted.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Youkai means demon in Japanese. I couldn't find the Japanese word for vampire. I wonder if they even have one.  
  
If you didn't catch that Daisuke is a vampire, go learn how to read.  
  
Really, I have no idea where these ideas come from. While not as angsty as "Blood", this story has the same thought trail to it. Very depressing. Well, I'm off to bed. Enjoy and watch out for vampires! 


End file.
